Céu
by NaruSaku Oneshots
Summary: - By Fernanda -


**Céu**

By Fernanda

* * *

_"Olha que milagre, eu escrevendo uma fanfic!o_o *leva sapatada*_

_Bom, é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, e eu espero que vocês críticas, sugestões, e é claro elogios Se gostarem muito, talvez eu faça uma continuação 8D_

_OBS:A fic se passa quando o Sasuke foi embora de Konoha, antes do Naruto partir com o Jiraiya e a Sakura treinar com a de português peço desculpas, mas não consegui encontrar uma beta."  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura sentou-se na grama.A floricultura Yamanaka realmente tinha flores muito bonitas, embora nunca fosse admitir isso para uma á-las normalmente a fazia sorrir, mas não naquele dia.

"_Obrigado."_

Era apenas isso que ela merecia?"Obrigado"?Não era isso que devia acontecer, deveria passar o polegar sobre seu rosto e lhe dizer que a amava também e que voltaria em breve para ela.Não fora assim que ela sempre sonhara?

Um "Obrigado" frio e ríspido não estava nos planos.

Suspirou profundamente e tentou convencer-se que tudo aquilo em breve mudaria de idéia e voltaria para Konoha, para voltaria para o time 7 e Sakura poderia assistir novamente suas discussões com Naruto, desta vez com um sorriso sincero no , aquele não era o normal de estava desesperado para matar o irmã normalmente era muito gentil e atencioso, um verdadeiro príncipe, muito forte e inteligente...

_Não era?_

A simples idéia apavorou a Haruno.Não, nã breve ele retornaria e sorriria para ela como sempre havia feito...Como daquela vez em que...Aquela vez...

_Que vez?_

Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar.Não era possível, devia ter tido ao menos menos uma vez em que ela vira o sorriso belo e triste do Uchiha, e tinha se apaixonado por ele perdidamente...Ela só não estava lembrando na isso.

Mas, se era tão importante assim, por quê ela não se lembrava?Quando Sasuke sorrira de verdade para ela?Quando dissera a ela o quanto ela era especial?Quando a incentivara nas lutas, sem nunca deixar de confiar nela?Quando ela continuara a lutar por causa dele?

Houve a luta com Ino...Não, espere, aquele não era Sasuke, era Sasuke foi tão especial a ponto de fazê-la escolher ele e apenas ele?

_Nunca._

Colocou as mãos na cabeça em ão Sasuke nunca havia sido o que ela sonhara?Mas como?O que houvera com aquela pessoa madura, sensível, gentil e corajosa?Quem era ela?

Certamente não era a que lhe agradecera friamente naquela noite.

Disse a si mesma para parar de pensar !Onde estava com a cabeça?Ela gostava, sim, muito de Sasuke...Se importava bastante com ele, ele era uma pessoa incrível e ela o admirava olhos dele a faziam sorrir como nunca havia feito antes...

_Espere um momento._

Como eram os olhos de Sasuke?Eram negros, certamente, muito bonitos...Mas sua única lembrança nítida deles era aquela quê?

Então, se deu conta da verdade.

_Ela nunca olhara nos olhos de Sasuke._

Somente naquela naquela noite ela se deu conta do frio, do ódio, da mágoa e do isolamento que aqueles olhos negros olhos de alguém de alguém disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pra alcançar o que queria...

Pensar neles a sempre fora daquele jeito?

A resposta, é claro, era sim.

Mas como ela não notara?Evitou a dúvida por algum tempo, mas então não teve escolha.

_Ela nunca vira Sasuke._

Sakura sempre o admirara seus cabelos sedosos e negros, seu corpo atlético para um garoto de doze anos, sua pele alva sem cicatrizes ou marcas...Mas nunca o vira de o vira como uma olhos de Sakura, ele estava acima de dela.Não,_ principalmente _dela.

Era por isso que se assustara ao lembrar de seus de seu passado, mas nunca se dera conta do ódio e ambição que aquilo provocara no Uchiha.

Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e deixou as lágrimas pudera ser tão estúpida?Tão imatura, tão infantil?Logo ela, que sempre se considerara uma garota tão inteligente e sensata...Como não percebera?Os olhos de Sasuke eram como túneis escuros e desconhecidos, e perceber isso assustou Sakura.O amor por Sasuke era uma das poucas certezas que tinha na vida.O que iria fazer sem ele?Pra onde iria?

As lágrimas escorrendo livremente, lembrou-se da primeira vez que falara com novo sentimento apoderou-se vergonha.

"_A menininha de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes respirou a estava sozinho, mesmo que houvessem muitas meninas sentadas pró cochichavam e davam risadinhas, como se esperassem que Sasuke as chamasse para lanchar com garotas de sua idade, mais novas e até mais , sentindo-se superior no alto de seus oito anos, desdenhou delas mentalmente._

_Se queriam que ele as notasse, deveriam ser diretas, ora!_

_Apertou a caixa com o lanche e engoliu em mesma preparara os onigiris para comer com ele, fizera questã armando aquilo desde que pôs os olhos no Uchiha e decidiu que se apaixonara por ele ali mesmo._

_Um pouco corada, caminhou até onde ele nervosa, um sorriso que ele não retribuiu._

_-S-Sasuke-chan...Posso sentar aqui com você?_

_Ele deu de ombros._

_-Se quiser...Mas não me chame mais mais._

_Sakura estava tão feliz por ele tê-la deixado ficar que nem reparara no modo frio e ríspido com que ele lhe respondera._

_-Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun._

_ garotas começaram imediatamente a cochichar ouviu alguns dos comentários._

"_Quem é essa testuda?" "Quem ela pensa que é?" "Sasuke não pode estar gostando dela, pode?"_

_Ao invés de se magoar com isso, mais velhas, mais legais e mais populares, estavam com inveja DELA!Aquilo era que continuaria perto de Sasuke, afinal, lhe dava uma sensação tão boa!_

_Ela e Sasuke passaram o horário do lanche inteiro em silêncio, mas pouco importava."_

O medo e insegurança o amor a Sasuke, em que se apoiaria?Quais seriam seus sonhos?O que ela seria?

Sentiu vontade de gritar.E gritou.E como nunca chorara antes, desde se impedia de fazer escândalo, com Sasuke por perto, ela queria dar uma boa impressã menos agora não precisava mais fingir, tentou em vão se consolar.

-Sakura-chan?

Ela nem precisou levantar a cabeça para saber quem aquela voz no inferno, onde tinha certeza que estava.

-Yo, Naruto- não preocupou-se em limpar as lá apenas Naruto, tivera necessidade de passar uma boa impressão a Naruto, e não seria agora que começém do mais, estava triste demais para tentar forçar um sorriso.

-Sakura-chan, por quê está chorando?-perguntou, embora soubesse perfeitamente o que era.

Como ela nada disse, Naruto perguntou, sabendo que resposta teria:

-É o Sasuke?

Ela não sentiu seu coração acelerar a simples menção do nome do havia sentido, e essa realidade a fez chorar ainda mais.

Confirmou com um aceno fraco de cabeça.

Naruto pareceu sem saber o que -se ao lado da também sentia falta de do completo desastre que foi a tentativa de resgate ao Uchiha, Sakura passar as três semanas que se seguiram completamente deprimida, ainda que fingisse o contrá não se não aceitara e talvez nunca aceitaria, ele seguiria o melhor amigo aonde fosse preciso para trazê-lo de ão, eles seriam novamente o time 7.

E Sakura voltaria a sorrir.

Talvez por quê não aceitara a perda do Uchiha e por quê tinha certeza absoluta de que o traria de volta, sua maior preocupação era com ela.Não que isso fosse uma novidade.

Sakura sempre estivera entre suas preocupações, seus sonhos e seus desejos, tudo ao mesmo tempo.Não sabia explicar exatamente o que era aquilo, mas ele queria vê-la nele e o chamando de e conversando com a prontamente às suas dúvidas, como a boa aluna que suma, ele queria vê-la sendo ela, apenas ela.

Naruto não sabia por quê, mas ele nunca fora de procurar motivos e significados ocultos nas coisas.O por quê dele querer ter Sakura em seus braços era algo que Naruto não conseguia compreender ou sabia que queria, e era mais do que suficiente.

Algum dia ém, naquele momento, ele só queria vê-la sorrir.

Mas para isso, precisava trazer Sasuke de era um elemento fundamental para o sorriso da garota.O loiro sabia soube.

-Vamos trazer ele de volta, Sakura-chan!Não se preocupa com isso, dattebayo!-garantiu, sorrindo.

_Ele_ nunca foi fundamental para o sorriso de disso também.

Então por quê continuava ali, tentando e tentando?

Por mais idiota que fosse, desistir não era uma opção.Não por um motivo nobre ou por perseverança, e sim por quê viver sem a esperança de que um dia iria conseguir seria algo além do que o Uzumaki poderia suportar.

-Naruto...-ela disse em voz baixa.

-Que foi, Sakura-chan?

-Como você pode ter certeza?

Arregalou os olhos havia feito uma boa ele tinha certeza?

Nem ele próprio saberia explicar.

-Eu não sei dizer.-falou, coçando a cabeça-Mas tenho, dattebayo!

Sakura quase besteiras como aquela era típico do entanto, sentiu-se um pouco falava as coisas com tal convicção, que não era como se ele dissesse que_ faria _algo, e sim como se já_ tivesse _feito.

Lembrou-se de quando se conheceram.Não fora exatamente o início de uma relação próspera ou duradoura.

"_Ino cruzou os braços._

_-Precisamos de mais um pra completar._

_Ela e Sakura estavam brincando com alguns amigos de pouco falava, mas se sentia importante e feliz estando ali, mesmo que a maioria nem reparasse uma brincadeira nova e parecia eles estavam em número ímpar, precisavam de alguém para acertar os times._

_Sakura olhou ao redor.Não encontrou ninguém, a princíém, ao olhar uma segunda vez, reparou num menino, que parecia ter chegado ali a pouco Ino, ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos bem que loiro parecia um pouco inapropriado para o cabelo espetado e brilhante do teve a sensação de que poderia avistá-lo a quilômetros de distâ certeza não era algo fácil de se esconder na multidã ela não o vira antes?_

_Cutucou Ino e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_-Que tal aquele garoto?-sugeriu, animada com a idéia de estar resolvendo o problema de todos._

_-Que garoto?_

_-Aquele, loiro.-apontou discretamente, esperando que a amiga o entanto, Ino fez uma careta._

_-Ele não._

_-Por quê não?-perguntou, preocupada com a hipótese de ter sugerido algo absurdo-Parece que ele quer brincar._

_-Ele é um , Chouji, venha brincar!-gritou a Yamanaka, para um garoto gordinho que passava por ali._

_Sakura não entendeu bem, mas ela nunca tinha falado com o garoto a que pareceu, ele tinha entendido a conversa das duas e foi um pouco de -se de quando não conhecia Ino e era excluída das muito doloroso não ter com quem conversar._

_Felizmente, não era o caso dela ças a Ino._

_Subitamente, teve uma idé sua chance!Ela conversaria com o garoto e seria amiga dele, fazendo com que todos o aceitassem també como Ino fez com ela.E então, quando ficassem maiores, ele contaria a todos o quanto Sakura foi bondosa, acolhendo-o quando ninguém mais o falar que, ainda que pequena, havia a possibilidade dele se tornar amigo de Sasuke!Então, contaria para ele o quão gentil e simpática Sakura era, ele se impressionaria e se apaixonaria por ela, sairia com ela, lhe diria que Sakura era mais bonita do que todas as outras...Sim, aquele era o plano perfeito!_

_Sorriu, eufó era inteligente!_

_-Volto já- disse para Ino- Podem começar sem mim._

_-Onde você vai?-indagou a amiga, mas Sakura já havia saído._

_Ela correu para a direção onde o garoto estava quando o um pouco naquela mesma direção, e logo o encontrou._

_Ele estava desenhando com um graveto o que parecida ser um prato de ramen.Não parecia estar se olhos estavam tristes e pareciam um pouco mais sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver aqueles olhos, antes da cor do céu, com um tom de azul por alguns segundos por quê estava apenas vontade de fazê-los voltar a cor alegre de antes._

_-Oi...-disse, mas não estava gaguejava muito ao falar com garotos, mas aquele lhe inspirava uma espécie de confiança._

_Ele deu um pulo para trás com o susto, e olhou ao redor como se quisesse ter certeza de que Sakura estava mesmo falando com reprimiu um devia ser um bom garoto, afinal._

_Quando teve certeza absoluta de que não havia mais ninguém ali com quem ela pudesse estar falando, olhou-a visto não estava acostumado com pessoas desconhecidas lhe cumprimentando._

_-Oi.-falou, ainda olhando-a como se achasse que a qualquer momento ela lhe cortaria com uma entanto, seus olhos estavam voltando ao normal, pensamento fez Sakura sorrir.-Tá rindo do quê?_

_Pareceu um pouco zangado, mas Sakura continuou a percebeu que, apesar de tentar mostrar o contrário, ele estava feliz._

_ é o seu nome?-perguntou, e em seguida amaldiçoou-se ter perguntado o nome dele a alguém, como Ino havia feito com ela._

_-Uzumaki Naruto._

_-Sou Haruno Sakura- falou, com um sorriso simpá ser gentil era fácil!_

_-E...O que você quer? notou que ele não estava tentando ser hostil, apenas não achou nenhuma maneira mais simpática para perguntar._

_-Olha...Aquela hora...-olhou para os pés, sem saber direito como dizer-Você ouviu?_

_Ele encarou-a cuidadosamente._

_-Ouvi._

_-Olha...Não leva a sério, tá?Ino-chan estava um pouco nervosa.Não se preocupe, acho que da próxima vez posso convencê-la a deixar você entrar na brincadeira._

_Os olhos azuis do garoto a sorriu ao notar que cor havia voltado ao assim.Vê-los azul-marinho a deixava com uma tristeza que não sabia bem que ele sorrisse, mas não o fez._

_-Bah!-falou, desviando o olhar-Eu não quero mesmo brincar desse jogo idiota!Tenho mais o que fazer, dattebayo!_

_Sakura sentiu vontade de socá-lo, mas era experiente em engolir ém do mais, tinha que ser bondosa..._

_-Eu não preciso dessas brincadeiras!Que coisa mais imbecil, dattebayo!_

_Ela não podia deixar que achassem que era uma menina violenta..._

_-As minhas vão ser bem melhores, todo mundo vai querer brincar, dattebayo!Mas o idiota que criou aquele jogo vai ficar de fora!_

_Se Sasuke-kun soubesse, teria uma má impressão dela..._

_-Deve ser um baka mesmo, pra criar brincadeiras assim e excluir os outros...Não que eu queira jogar, fala sério!Quem iria querer brincar de um jogo idiota como esse, não é, testuda?_

_POF._

_Sakura deu um soco nele com toda a força que conseguiu cambaleou e caiu no chão, mas ela o pegou pela camisa e o sacudiu:_

_-BAKAAAAAAA!EU CRIEI AQUELE JOGO!-gritou com raiva, falando o que lhe vinha a cabeça- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA SAIR JULGANDO O QUE É DIVERTIDO E O QUE NÃO É?QUEM É TESTUDA AQUI?A MINHA TESTA É SÓ LIGEIRAMENTE MAIOR QUE O NORMAL!SÓ ISSO!VOCÊ FICA AÍ, FALANDO COMO O BAKA QUE VOCÊ É, SEM SABER DE NADA!E PENSAR QUE EU QUERIA TE AJUDAR!_

_Naruto arregalou os olhos enquanto a menina a sua frente soltava toda a raiva .Ela parecia um robô antes, agora estava agindo pensou que preferia ela assim._

_-TÁ RINDO DE QUÊ?-ela repetiu a pergunta que Naruto lhe fizera anteriormente, em tom muito mais alto._

_-Gomen- falou sem pensar, com a mão atrás da cabeça, ainda sorrindo._

_-'GOMEN'?É SÓ ISSO QUE TEM A DIZER?-berrou Sakura, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça._

_-É...-ele a encarou por um instante, então tocou na testa dela com o dedo indicador e sorriu- Até que você é bonitinha, Sakura-chan._

_Sakura ficou tão vermelha quanto era aquele menino para deixá-la envergonhada?Se havia ainda um resquício de fúria guardado dentro da garota, com certeza ele despertou com aquela -lhe um chute que o jogou longe, enquanto gritava:_

_-BAKA!NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME ASSIM!_

_E saiu, pisando duro, sem perceber o sorriso no rosto do menino de olhos azuis."_

A lembrança quase a fez de ter voltado para a brincadeira ainda vermelha e furiosa, e gritado com muitas garotas que zombaram de sua havia deixado Ino admirada, mas foi a única então, Sakura reservava seus socos e xingamentos apenas para Naruto, que parecia gostar de vê-la , ou felizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista, aquela não fora a última vez que falara com o ainda iria se arrepender muito de ter feito aquilo, muito mesmo...

"_Era o , como sempre, ia em direção a Sasuke, para comer ao lado que nada falassem e que ele nunca aceitasse seus onigiris ou o quer que fosse, ela adorava a sensação de sentar-se ali e saber que era o motivo de todos os olhares, de todos os cochichos das meninas populares._

_Sentia-se a fazia se sentir sentar-se ao lado dele não era tão divertido quando ninguém comentava._

_Naquele dia, porém, algo quebrou a garotas vieram falar com de uma turma mais velha e Sakura ficou ansiosa para agradar._

_-Ei- disse a primeira, que tinha cabelos escuros e desgrenhados- Você é a Haruno, não é?_

_ Sakura- sorriu._

_-A amiga da Ino?-perguntou outra, loira e um pouco pálida._

_-Sim- respondeu, orgulhosa._

_-Você que anda lanchando com o Sasuke-kun?_

_-Sim, sou eu._

_-Ele é lindo, não é?-indagou a primeira, com um ar cúmplice._

_-Muito lindo- normalmente sentia-se envergonhada em elogiar garotos, mas com Sasuke já era algo tão comum que nem se importava._

_-Mas e aí, quer lanchar com a gente hoje?-a de cabelos negros perguntou-Meu nome é Haruka, e ela é a Yui._

_-Muito prazer-disse a loura, que parecia a mais educada das duas.-Então, aceita?_

_-Sim!-respondeu, animada com a idéia de ter amigas sem precisar de Ino.-Que tal ali?-apontou para uma mesa vazia._

_-Ali não.-declarou Haruka, categórica._

_-Por quê não?_

_-Olha quem tá sentado ao lado-e apontou para uma mesa perto dela, que estava quase vazia, a não ser por uma pessoa, que devorava ramen como se nunca tivesse comido nada na vida._

_-Ah, é o Naruto._

_-Você conhece aquele imbecil?-perguntou Yui, parecendo desconfiada._

_Sakura percebeu que havia cometido um erro._

_-Eu?Aquele baka?Hahaha!Claro que nã-_

_-SAAAAAAAKURAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-berrou Naruto, sorrindo e acenando, atraindo todos os olhares-VAMOS COMER JUNTOS, SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!_

_Vermelho era a palavra errada para o rosto da Sakura naquele se encaixaria melhor._

_-Tudo bem então Sakura, falamos com você depois...-disse Haruka, afastando-se com Yui._

_-Esperem...-tentou Sakura, mas as duas já haviam saído de se não bastasse, todos os alunos riam, e até Sasuke estava com um sorriso debochado no rosto._

_-Anda logo, Sakura-chan!-falou Naruto, aproximando-se com o prato da ramen na mão-Tá com fome?Eu posso dividir o meu ramen com você..._

_-SEU BAKAAAAA!-gritou."_

Aquela cena se repetiria mais vezes do que ela poderia contar.Não importa quantas vezes o xingasse, quantos socos lhe desse, o garoto louro estava determinado a ser amigo mais do que isso, mas Sakura preferia descartar aquela possibilidade.

-Sakura-chan?-perguntou o amigo- Você está bem?

-Estou.Só estava pensando.

Naruto pareceu um pouco de novo?

-Naruto, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Quantas você quiser, dattebayo!

-Por quê você nunca me tratou mal, mesmo eu te dando socos e te chamando de baka?Não que eu me arrependa disso- acrescentou, e Naruto sorriu.

-Sei lá, que é porque não acho você irritante.

_Irritante_.Quando Sakura ouvira aquela palavra?

Ah sim, de Sasuke, seu sempre gentil Sasuke.

Mesmo com a lembrança, não se repente, se deu conta de uma coisa.

E daí?Ela não amava tinha amava o amor, amava tentar ficar perto dele, amava esforçar-se ao máximo para alcançar uma estar quem não fazia diferença.

Mas tinha carinho por com seu jeito frio, apreciava a amizade do de ouvi-lo falar que tinha jeito para de quando ele desabafava com ela a respeito de de impedir as brigas dele com tinha um jeito estranho e até absurdo de demonstrar carinho, mas Sakura gostava sinceramente dele.

Só que, ao contrário do que sempre afirmara, não havia nada além disso.A lembrança dos túneis escuros que eram os olhos de Sasuke não fazia seu coração acelerar-se, e sim apertar-se de o achava bonito, era se algum dia fosse ou não sentir os lábios do moreno, percebeu que não importava.

Subitamente viu várias possibilidades a sua podia sonhar além de podia sonhar em ser mais do que a namorada do Uchiha mais dia poderia tornar-se uma kunoichi tão boa quando a hokage!Só precisava esforçar-se para que não precisava mais agradar Sasuke, agora que não precisava mais se controlar para passar uma boa impressão a Sasuke, sentiu-se como se estivesse se livrando de pesadas treinasse da mesma forma como se esforçara para conseguir a atenção do moreno, podia se tornar verdadeiramente forte.E proteger quem amava.

Ino, sua família, Sasuke, Kakashi e...Naruto.

-Além do mais- continuou o loiro- É divertido te ver irritada, Sakura-chan.

Então, para sua surpresa, Sakura começou a como talvez nunca rira antes, preocupada com sua imagem de menina doce e calma.A imagem pela qual Naruto nunca se deixara enganar, desde seus oito anos de idade.

-Só você mesmo, Naruto!-gargalhou ela, rolando pela grama de tanto rir.

Naruto a olhou, feliz porém sem ria, Sakura teve consciência de que os olhos azuis de Naruto a observavam.

Inconscientemente, deu-se conta de uma coisa.

Talvez ela preferisse o céu a túneis escuros.

* * *

_**N/A:**__E aí, o que acharam?[se é que vocês leram até o final x_x]_

_Eu achei bonitinha, mas acho que podia ter feito melhor =/_

_Os flashbacks da Sakura com o Naruto foram as partes que eu mais gostei de escrever x] *lembra do grito do Naruto e morre*_

_Me esforcei pra não deixar ninguém OOC, mas não sei se consegui u_u_

_Espero que gostem!\o/ *leva tijolada no dente* _

_

* * *

  
_

Essa fic foi postada por Fernanda na comunidade Naruto e Sakura Lovers

./Main#Profile?uid=10423017941336090048


End file.
